


Passing Reminders

by MalpaisQuanta



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalpaisQuanta/pseuds/MalpaisQuanta
Summary: The children who came to visit the Museum of Seiros today looked awfully familiar to Byleth...Sothis offers a possible answer for why.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Sothis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Passing Reminders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhereDragonsSleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereDragonsSleep/gifts).



> Here you go. Hopefully you enjoy it. It's short, but it's a good one.

It was rare that the director of the Museum of Seiros would be absent from the tour.

Usually, he would be right there along with the tour guides, telling the history of the paintings, the sculptures, the replicas of weapons from centuries ago. He’d have answers for questions people could come up with, even the strange ones, such as “was Seteth really that hot?” and “did they ever consider talking it out?”

They probably could have, but Sothis refused to let him rewind time anymore. This was the hand time had dealt them, to use an old saying he’d picked up somewhere in the 20th century

Today, however, he’d locked himself in his office. No one really knew why, the last thing he’d done beforehand was guiding another tour around. Then he’d left for his office, closed the door and locked it. That had been two hours ago.

Some of the staff lingered outside the door, wondered if they should get the master key to unlock it. Eventually, they decided to leave. The director responded to their calls through the door, he just needed some time alone.

So that’s what they gave him, and he was grateful for it.

You see, the museum director was none other than Byleth. Byleth, who’d survived hundreds of years and watched as Fódlan changed and evolved. He’d seen the country tear itself apart and reform hundreds of times over the centuries. He’d witnessed far too many historical events to be recorded by him alone.

But he’d never seen this before. Sothis, ever by his side, had her arms wrapped around him in a comforting manner as he compared the artwork he commissioned from Maya, Raphael’s sister, over 800 years ago to a photo he’d taken on his… mobile… phone?

That was what Flayn had called it anyway.

“They look exactly alike, dear.”  
“It would appear so. But we have seen many people who look like them.” Sothis frowned, her finger phased through the screen as she reached out to touch it, forgetting she’d chosen to be incorporeal for this century. “What is so strange about these children?”

“The fact they’re all part of a group? That Edelgard’s-“ Not Edelgard. She’d died long ago. That girl just looked like her. “-that the girl had her hair just like she did? Except hers was brown instead of white, but the two boys with her looked just like Dimitri and Claude!”  
“But they are just random students, coming on a tour.”  
“I saw how they looked at the relics. They acted just like them, too!” Byleth turned to Sothis, who’d let go of him and was staring at him with a saddened expression on her face. “What, Sothis? Am I overthinking this? They looked just like them…”

“You are aware of the reincarnation cycle, correct?”  
“It’s what you use to get a body every two centuries or so. Right?”  
“Yes.” She kicked her feet to turn herself upside down, turning around to face him again. “But it’s not just me. I know you may have forgotten because of how long it has been since then, but humans are also capable of using the cycle as well.”  
“You think they might have reincarnated?” Byleth blinked. “Wait, you said it might not be them.”  
“It might not. I do not wish to get your hopes up only for me to be wrong, again.” Sothis frowned and reached out to Byleth, who met her halfway. Though he could not feel her hand, he held it nonetheless. “It may be a coincidence.”

“It might. But what if it isn’t? What if they’re here again, in better times?” Byleth looked at the portrait again, then at the phone. Minus the outfits, they looked exactly alike…

“What would you even say to them? The cycle doesn’t carry forward memories completely, Byleth. They wouldn’t remember.”

Byleth froze for a moment, before deflating. “Right… they won’t, will they?”  
  
“I am sorry, Byleth.”

“No. Don’t be. I forgot how the cycle works.” Byleth stared down at the photo of the three students. The Claude lookalike had taken to a relaxed pose, while the Edelgard one was stood ramrod straight, trying to look serious. Dimitri was somewhere in the middle of those two, being serious but looking awkward instead.

It’d have to do. Believing that they were here, that they were finally happy and safe would have to be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Byleth took to keeping a diary for whenever Sothis reincarnated back into a human body, so that she could be brought back up to speed quickly. He does not have one for the three Lords, sadly.
> 
> Shout out to all the [fanart](https://sethkiel.tumblr.com/post/624653041953587200/reincarnated-as-twins-a-fire-emblem-short-comic) of Dimitri and Edelgard being reincarnated that inspired this. I hope people enjoyed the fic!


End file.
